An End to the Icy Madness
by Major144
Summary: Everything in the Candy Kingdom is having a party. Marceline and Ice King are providing entertainment. Suddenly the Ice King becomes crazier then usually and starts acting incredibly evil and starts attacking everyone. Finn, Jake, and Marceline manage to stop him. Now they must journey into his mind and learn about the origin of the crown and stop the evil that lurks in it.
1. Chapter 1 Crazier Then Normal

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 1 Crazier Then Normal  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

It was a nice night in the Land of Ooo. Finn and Jake were having a party with Princess Bubblegum, the candy people, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and the Ice King. Everyone was having a good time. There were a bunch of tables and chairs. There was also small stage with big red curtains set up for performances. At the moment Ice King was trying to hit on Princes Bubblegum.  
"You know I'm not just good looking. I'm also a great musician. I'm so good that Marceline asked me to help write a song." Said Ice King.  
"We'll isn't that nice." Bubblegum said politely trying to edge away from the Ice King.  
Finn and Jake appeared by their side.  
"Ice King are you planing to try to kidnap Bubblegum again?" Asked Finn.  
"What's? No! You guys have got me all wrong. I'm just telling this cutie her that I'm a great musician and that I wrote a song with Marceline." Explained Ice King.  
"Ok." Said Finn.  
"But we have our eyes on you. You go nuts and start kidnapping princess or just start freezing stuff were going have to put the hurt on you!" Said Jake pounding his fist in his hand.  
Ice King backed away from them.  
"Ok fine I won't do any of that stuff. I don't want my babe magnet getting messed up! Without it I have no mojo." Said Ice King as he walked away to find Marceline.

Marceline was back. She was strumming her guitar a little bit and looking at an old photo of a small girl and a bearded man smiling together. The picture was her as a child and a man named Simon Petrikov, the man who would latter turn into the Ice King. Marceline sighed. The picture was about a thousand years old. She missed Simon. Sure he was still around sorta, but the crown that he wore and gave him his power had driven him a bit mad. He forgot who he was and about his past with Marceline. The thought of her lost friend made a tear fall from her eye.  
"Hey Marceline you ready to rock this house?" Said the Ice King as he came to join her behind the stage.  
Marceline quickly wiped the tear from her eye and turned and faced Ice King. Though he looked different and had no memory of their time together, she still cared for Simon.  
"Sure thing." She said smiling.  
They went to the front of the stage and started getting ready. Marceline tuned her guitar and Ice King set up his drum set. Ice King tapped his drum sticks together a few times.  
"This is going to one cool performance! When this I'd done I'm going to have a huge line of princess just wanting to jump and wait in my cells, so I can date them latter!" Said Ice King.  
"Sounds like your going to be very busy." Said Marceline.  
"You can bet on that sister! Now let's-" Began Ice King but, suddenly stop.  
Marceline starred at him confused and concerned. The Ice King faced her. There was a weird look of fear in his eyes.  
"Marcy run away!" He gasped.  
"Simon!" Marceline shouted in surprise.  
Only Simon refereed to her as Marcy. But as suddenly as the weird look appeared in the Ice King's it disappeared and he returned back to his normal self.  
"What do you mean run away?" Asked Marceline in confusion.  
"The crowds going to run away when we set this place on fire with our awesomeness!" Said Ice King with a grin.  
Marceline looked at the Ice King confused. For the briefest of moments he had turned back into Simon and he seemed to be telling her to run away from some kind of danger. What the danger was she did not know. Before she could think of what to do a candy man wearing headphones and carrying a clipboard came running to them.  
"You guys are on in one minute!" He said.  
Marceline and Ice King took their places. The curtains lifted up and the crowd cheered.  
"Hello Candy Kingdom are you ready to rock?!" Said Marceline.  
"Yeah!" The crowd cheered in response.  
"We'll put your hands together for me and my good buddy Ice King!" Shouted Marceline as she pointed to Ice King.  
The Ice King took a bow and banged his drums a little bit. The crowed cheered. Suddenly the IceKing stopped in mid drum. He dropped his drum sticks, grabbed his head and started screaming! Marceline flew over to him. The Ice King's face was bent over, so Marceline couldn't see his face.  
"Are you alright?" Marceline asked with concern.  
The Ice King's screaming stopped. For a moment there was silence. Then there was a low chuckling sound from the Ice King. The chuckling turned into a snicker and then into crazy laugher. The Ice King's face bent back up for Marceline to see. She let out a startled gasp and took a step back. Everyone else saw the Ice King's face and let out a gasp. The Ice King's eye were now a Crimson red. He face was twisted into a cruel evil smile.  
"At last I'm almost rid of that pathetic human's soul and almost in complete control of this body. Soon I will bring an icy hell upon the universe!" Laughed the Ice King with a voice drenched in both ice and madness.  
"Who are you?! What did you do with Simon?!" Demanded Marceline as she raised her fist and started changing into an enormous bat creature.  
The Ice King looked at her as if she was some kind of annoying insect.  
"We'll if it ain't the little Marcy all grown up now and a vampire to boot. Your love and kindness gave that annoying human the strength to fight off my influence for hundreds of years. Oh don't worry your precious Simon's mind and soul are fixing to be sent to oblivion. His demise is going to look like a kindness compared to what I'm going to do to you and they rest of the universe!" Laughed the Ice King.  
"I won't let you!" Shouted Marcelineas. She charged forward.  
"The Ice King viciously back handed her and sent her crashing into a bunch of tables and chairs. The Ice King raised his hands and summoned a bunch of enormous black clouds blocking out the sky. Snow and frozen lightning blots fell to the ground scattering everyone. Finn jumped up on the stage and faced Ice King.  
"I don't know what your doing or what kind of crazy jazz you up to Ice King, but I'm going to put a stop to it!" Shouted Finn as he threw a punch at Ice King.  
Ice King easily caught the punch.  
"My. My. Aren't you just full of energy and heroism. You remind of some heroes I once knew. I hated them so much!" Said the Ice King as he tighten his grip on on Finn's hand. "You look tired and hot. Allow me to give you some ice to cool you off!" He laughed as he started freezing Finn's capture hand in ice.  
Finn screamed in pain. He quickly raised one of his legs and kicked Ice King in the chest. Knocking his enemy away and freeing himself. He looked down at his frozen hand and started blowing on trying to make it thaw. Jake made himself grow to giant size.  
"It's time someone gave you a kick in your crazy pants!" He shouted as he raised his foot for a kick.  
The Ice King formed a ice barrier around himself. Jake kicked the barrier and stubbed his toe. He hopped around on one foot grasping his injured foot.  
"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Shouted Jake.  
Ice King shot some of the ground near Jake and turned it into ice. Jake steeped on it and slipped. He fell to the ground with a big thud.  
"Oh man this hurts! I'm going really need an aspirin or something after this!" Said Jake as he shrunk back to normal size.  
"Hahaha! Is that the best this world has to offer? Pathetic!" Said the Ice King.  
Suddenly an snowball came flying from behind and knocked the Ice King's crown off! The Ice King turned around to see that Marceline had thrown the snowball.  
"Now that your not wearing that crown I'm going to beat you up and save Simon." She said.  
The Ice King smirked and then burst out into laughter.  
"Clever girl, but I'm afraid that's not going to work on me. It may work on that pathetic human, but it won't work on me! You are dealing with Lord Iceen king of the Frost people!" Laughed the villain as his hands glowed with power and formed an ice scythe.  
He raised it above his heads ready to bring slicing down on Marceline.  
"Taste the sting of my icy wrath!" He shouted.  
"Never!" Shouted Finn as he came running in from the side and punched Iceen in the face with his non frozen hand.  
The punch threw Iceen off balance and made him stagger to the edge of the stage. He waved his arms around trying to regain his balance, but he failed. He fell off the stage and landed on his back on the icy ground with a thud. Marceline and Finn looked over the edge of the stage. Iceen's red eyes glared at them. They were slowly fading away.  
"Curse you brats! Don't go pat yourself on the back this is far from over! You've only delayed your destruction! I'll be back and then you'll all suffer my icy vengeance!" Said Iceen as the red eyes faded away and the normal white of the Ice King's eyes returned.  
The Ice King sat up and looked around at all the chaos and destruction.  
"Why we realign brought the house down! Must have been some wild party! Can't believe I missed it! I knew I shouldn't have had all those surgery drinks!" He said.  
Then he noticed Finn, Jake, and Marceline looking at him.  
"What's up you guys? Do I have something on my face? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked.  
The three friends looked at one another.  
"Hey Ice King were going to have to take you to the Candy Kingdom to have the doctors look at you. You really banged your head up." Said Finn.  
"Ok." Said Ice King.  
"But first were going to have to tie you with these special healing ropes to help heal you." Said Jack as he pulled out a rope from Finn's backpack and tied up the Ice King.  
"Hey whatever helps with the healing and keeps me looking good for the babes." Said Ice King.  
After that was done they headed towards the Candy Kingdom to see if they could get help to stop Iceen.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Mind

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 2 Into the Mind  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The group made it to the Candy Kingdom. They went into the castle to the medical ward where they met up with Princes Bubblegum. Finn quickly explained the situation. They then put the Ice King in a hospital bed and tied him up good. Bubblegum then put a sleeping potion and put it in a glass of milk. She walked over to the Ice King.  
"Here drink this. It'll help you heal faster." She said.  
"You no what would really help. A nice big smooch!" Said Ice King as he puckered his lips for a kiss.  
"Just drink the milk!" Said Bubblegum as she put a straw into the milk.  
"Fine! Fine! Sheesh! You don't have to be so mean about. I can take a hint when a babe doesn't want to smooch." Said the Ice King as he grabbed the straw with his mouth and started sucking up the milk.  
The sleep potion took affect immediately and the Ice King fell asleep. Bubblegum went into another room where Finn, Jake, and Marceline were discussing strategy.  
"I hate to say it guys, but if that Iceen guy takes over the Ice King's body I don't think we can beat him." Said Finn.  
Everyone gasped in shock at the sound of defeat in Finn's voice. Jake ran over and slapped him.  
"Stop talking crazy man! We face all kind of crazy insane evil with impossible odds and we always came out on top!" He said.  
"Your right Jake! Heroes never give up! We just have to fine some other way we to defeat Iceen! Thanks for that slap of sense!" Said Finn as he rubbed his red check.  
"No problem dude!" Said Jake.  
Everybody went into deep thought. Trying to figure out a way to defeat Iceen.  
"Oh I know why don't we just keep giving the Ice King more sleeping potions. That way he never wakes up and Iceen will never wake up either." Said Jake.  
"Sorry Jake, but were short on sleep potion ingredients." Said Bubblegum.  
"Rats!" Complained Jake.  
Finn scratched his chin and then pulled out his sword.  
"Jake might be on to something. If I were to kill the Ice King we might also kill Iceen in the process." He said.  
Suddenly Marceline turned into her bat form, grabbed Finn, and slammed him against a wall.  
"I won't let you kill him!" She shouted.  
"Let him go!" Shouted Jake as he grew big and grabbed Marceline and pinned her to the ground.  
Finn slid down the wall and hit the ground.  
"Why'd you attack me!" Demanded Finn.  
"I won't let you kill Simon! His still in there some where! He popped up for a couple of seconds to tell me to run away! Iceen told me that Simon was still in there fighting his influence!" Sobbed Marceline as she transformed into her regular form.  
Jake let her up.  
"I have to save Simon some how! When I was a little girl he cared and protected me! He was more of a father to me then my actual father! I just don't want to see him die or see his body get taken over by some evil guy! I just wish there was some way for use to go into Simon's mind and get rid of this Iceen guy! Then Simon would return to the man he once was! My father!" Sobbed Marceline.  
Finn stepped forward and hugged Marceline.  
"I don't how, but were going to stop Iceen and bring back Simon! You have my word." Said Finn.  
Jake and Bubblegum joined in on the group hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes comforting their friend. Finally they separated.  
"You know I think I might have a device that might help use." Said Bubblegum as she walked off to her lab.  
She came back pushing a large machine covered by a tarp. She flung the tarp off revealing a large laser like machine.  
"Behold my Conscious Cannon 3000!" She said.  
"What's it do?" Asked Finn.  
"This device can beam anything into the subconscious mind of a living creature." Explained Bubblegum.  
"Wait were going into Simon's mind?" Asked Marceline.  
"That's the idea. You wished to go into his mind and stop Iceen, well here's the machine that's going get you there." Said Bubblegum.  
Marceline steeped forward and hugged Bubblegum.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Your welcome." Said Bubblegum.  
They rolled the machine into the room where the Ice King was sleeping. Bubblegum handed Finn, Jake, and Marceline a wrist watch like device.  
"What are these things for." Asked Jake.  
"Those are your teleport watches. When you are ready to return to the Ice King's mind just press the button three times." Explained Bubblegum. Now stand over there and get ready to be beamed into the Ice King's mind." She said.  
The group stepped to one side of the room. Bubblegum turned on the machine and pointed the device at them. She pressed the button and a blinding beam of light covered the group and they disappeared. She then pointed the device at the sleeping Ice King and zapped him. The machine lit up green.  
"Objects beamed into subconscious successful." Said a computerized voice.  
Bubblegum looked at the sleeping Ice King.  
"Be careful my friends the mind is a dangerous place. Especially one that has madness and evil lurking in it." She said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Lane

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 3 Memory Lane  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the subconscious mind of Simon there was an enormous dark icy mountain fortress. In the top chambers of the fortress the man know as Simon was chained to a wall. This wasn't the physical Simon, but his will and spirt. He looked the way that Marceline remembered him before he lost his memory. Simon was wearing black shoes, grey pants, a grey jacket, a black vest, a white undershirt, a red bow tie, and blue glasses. He had light blue skin, a pointy nose with a white beard and white hair. Simon was covered in scars and bruises. Every now and then he would go transparent then return to being solid. He was fading out of existence and soon his body body be taken over by the evil being that drove him insane. He titled his head to look at another part of the room. In back of the room there was a large throne made of ice. A tall figure sat on the throne. Simon couldn't make out much of the figure because he was hidden in shadows. He was able to make out a mouth with fangs twisted in a cruel evil smile, two crimson red eyes, two claw like hands, and a gold crown with red jewels in it. The figure looked at Simon and laughed.  
"Hahaha! Give it up you pathetic human! There's no my way you can beat me! Though I must congratulate you on resisting my influence for all these years even if it did coast you your sanity! But soon your will and spirt will be snuffed out, your body will belong to me, and the universe will face by icy vengeance! After that I will rule everything!" Laughed the figure.  
"I don't care how impossible it is! I'll resist you till my very last breath! I'll find some way to beat you!" Shouted Simon with defiance.  
"Silence!" Shouted the figure as he formed a long whip out of ice and whipped it across Simon's face leavening a nasty scar.  
The figure laughed evilly. Suddenly the figure stopped laughing and closed his eyes.  
"Hm this is interesting. It's seems some people have somehow gotten into your subconscious. They plan to defeat me and rescue you. How pathetic, but perhaps it'll provide me with a little entertainment. I'm going to send them down a trip to memory lane!" Said the figure rubbing his claw like hands together with glee.  
"You twisted fiend!" Shouted Simon.  
"What did I say about addressing me? You will refer to me as Lord Iceen!" Said Iceen as he whipped Simon again silencing him. Iceen rubbed his hands together in evil glee.  
"Oh this is going to be fun!" He laughed.

Elsewhere in the subconscious Finn, Jake, and Marceline had just arrived. They looked around at their surroundings. They appeared to be in some kind of abandon city. All the buildings towered above them.  
"What is this place?" Asked Finn.  
"It's some kind of city. But I've never seen anything like it." Said Jake.  
"This is what cities used to look like before the Mushroom war. I remember them from when I was a kid." Said Marceline.  
They all stared at the buildings in awe.  
"Alright! Lets go find Simon and Iceen!" Said Finn.  
They started to make there way down the street. Suddenly they heard a weird buzzing sound coming from above. They looked up into the sky, where they saw a group of large metal machines with curved metal wings and tails. There were little glass domes at the front of them. Finn and Jake starred at them in amazement. Marceline starred at them with dread and horror. A horrible memory rearing it's ugly head in her memory.  
"Cool!" Said Finn and Jake in unison.  
Marceline grabbed them and started pushing them forward.  
"Not cool! Those things are trouble! We got to get out of here before they start dropping their bombs!" She shouted.  
"Bombs!" Finn and Jake shouted in horror.  
They quickly started running. Finn glance over his to see what was going on. He saw a hatch open up in the machines bottom and weird round metal objects started falling out. The metal objects hit the buildings and exploded into a fury bright light. The buildings started crumbling and falling over. The trio ran faster. Marceline saw something ahead and pointed at it. It was some kind of portal.  
"I think that's the exit!" She shouted as they ran.  
They then heard a louder buzzing sound. Finn looked up to see a larger machine carrying a larger and deadlier looking bomb. The machine dropped it. The bomb hit the ground and exploded into a giant green mushroom shaped explosion! The explosion was expanding and gaining on the group. Finn starred at the explosion in horror as he ran. It looked like the explosion was made out of evil souls with looks of twisted laughter on them. But as scary as that was it was the figure emerging from the center of the explosion that truly frightened him. The figure was wearing a helm with curled horns, horrific green lights as pupils peering out of it's empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin pulled tight against it's nose-less skull. It's skin was frayed away from it's lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin. The figure whore a robe with a large cape with tares at the end. It's arms were bare bones with various decayed tissues, it's his skeletal hands burn with an eerie fire. It was the Lich!  
"The Lich!" Shouted Finn.  
Jake and Marceline glanced back and saw the Lich. They screamed and put on a extra burst of speed towards the portal. The energy wave from the explosion was only a few feet behind them! They leapt and made the last few feet to the portal. They went through the portal just barely escaping the explosion. They fell to the ground in a heap. They turned and watch the portal they just exited burst into green flames and disappear.  
"Man that was close!" Said Finn.  
"Man are bacon was almost cooked!" Shouted Jake.  
"That was crazy!" Admitted Marceline.  
They took a few moments to catch their breaths before looking around at their new surroundings. This new location looked like the last one. Only the city was in ruins. They made their way down the street. They came across a mostly broken bridge where they saw a weird car titling off one of the sides.  
"What's that?" Asked Finn as he and Jake ran over to it.  
As they got closer to it they could make out a sign on it. It read Clambulance.  
"Let's open it up and have some clams! I'm a hankering for some seafood." Said Jake as he grabbed the Clambulance's door and started opening it. Marceline looked at the Clambulance in horror. Another memory was popping back up.  
"Wait! Don't open it!" She shouted.  
But it was to late. Jake opened it reveal two humanoid green creatures with multiple limbs and holes that oozed green slime. It was the Ooze monsters! Marceline froze in fear. Finn and Jake freaked out and punched the two Ooze monsters away from them. They quickly slammed the Clambulance's doors and pushed it off the bridge. The Clambulance hit the ground with a loud thud and set off the car's siren.  
"Clambulance!" It shouted over and over again.  
"Oh no! No! That going to attract more of them!" Shouted Marceline.  
They heard a noise and turned their heads and saw a huge group of Ooze monsters heading their way.  
"Run!" Shouted Finn.  
They to the other side of the bridge and into the city. They ran down a large alley way and right into a dead end. There was no where to go!  
"It looks like were going to have to fight our way out!" Said Finn as he pulled out his sword.  
"I'm ready to bring the hurt! What about you Marceline?" Said Jake as he cracked his knuckles and turned towards Marceline.  
Marceline was shaking with fear and grasping herself. The memories of when she was a child and she and Simon had been chased and attacked by the Ooze Monsters went through her mind and put her in a state of shock.  
"Oh man she's gots the shocks!" Shouted Finn.  
"What do we do?" Asked Jake.  
Finn saw a nearby dumpster.  
"Ok Marceline here's the plan were going to put you in the dumpster and were going to deal with the monsters." Said Finn as he walked Marceline over to the dumpster and helped her inside.  
When that was done he joined Jake. Soon a huge group of the Ooze Monsters came down the alley. Finn let out a battle cry and charged forward. He slashed a couple down with his sword. One monster got behind him and grabbed him, while another charged forward. Finn kicked the monster charging at him and slammed his head into the one holding him forcing it to release him. More monsters leapt upon him burying underneath a bunch of limbs and slime.  
"Finn!" Jake screamed as he rushed forward.  
He enlarged his fist and arms and knocked the monsters off Finn.  
"Thanks man." Said Finn as he stood up and punched down a couple of monsters.  
"Your welcome." Said Jake as he swatted some monsters down.  
The two friends stood back to back and faced the monsters. The monsters charged forward. Finn and Jake took down several, but for each one the took down two more took their place. Soon the two heroes were buried alive underneath a mass of limbs and ooze.

"No!" Said Marceline.  
She was watching her friends from a little hole in the dumpster. She bent her head to her knees and cried in fear. Suddenly another memory poped into her head. It was a little bit after Simon had defeated the Ooze Monsters with the crown. They had just set up camp where she asked Simon a question.  
"Weren't you scared of those monsters Simon?" Asked a young Marceline.  
Simon turned to face her.  
"Indeed I was." He admitted. "But then I remembered that I had to protect you. It's alright to feel afraid. It how you handle it that counts. You can run and hide, but it'll still be there. The best way to deal with fear is to face it head on. I'll admit it isn't easy, but there'll be a time when someone you care about is being attacked by something you fear. If you truly love and care for that someone, you'll find the courage and strength you need to conquer it." He said.  
Marceline walked over to him and kissed him on the check.  
"Thank you Simon. I love you." She said.  
"I love you to Marcy." Said Simon as he kissed her on her forehead.

Back in the present Marceling felt a burst of strength and confidence go though her body. She stood up with new found determination.  
"Thank you Simon." She said as she burst out of the dumpster and charged the monsters.  
She knocked them off Finn and Jake.  
"Marceline!" Said Finn happily.  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Now lets beat the ooze out of these creeps!" She shouted.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Jake.  
The three friends charged into the horde of monsters sending them flying. In a matter of minutes they had defeated all the monsters. They stood there catching their breaths. Suddenly another portal appeared before them. They looked at one another then walked through it to the next area. Unbeknownst to them to mysterious figures were watching them from behind a building  
"They are quite a team of heroes." Said the first one.  
"Yes they are. Perhaps they are the ones who will put an end to Iceen." Said the second.  
"We should tell them the origin of the crown." Said the first.  
"Agreed." Said the second.  
Then they both vanished.

Meanwhile in the ice fortress Iceen sensed the heroes move on to the next area.  
"Hm I underestimated these heroes no matter soon it will be to late! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Iceen.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Allies

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 4 Allies  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The group exited the portal and found themselves in front of a large group of snowy mountains. There were tons of them. However there was one mountain that really got their attention. This mountain was further away. It towered over the other mountains. It looked like a cross between a mountain and a castle. The front of it looked like some kind of face with slanted eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs.  
"We'll that looks like a place Iceen would live in." Said Finn.  
"Yep." Said Jake.  
"Let's get going." Said Marceline.  
They started walking down a path between the mountains towards the lair. Suddenly they heard a loud growling noise up head. They looked up ahead to see three enormous creatures that resembled Snow Golems. Except these creatures were made out of ice. They had sharp claws and red eyes.  
"Looks like a welcoming committee." Said Finn as he pulled out his sword.  
"Fighting time!" Shouted Jake as he made himself grow.  
"Good I need to work out some frustration!" Said Marceline as she transformed into her giant bat form.  
The two groups charged at one another.

Jake locked hands the first Ice Golem. They pushed against one another.  
"It's time to bring on the ice breaker!" He shouted as he started twisting the mid section of his body into knots.  
He then released his hands from the Ice Golem's hand and grabbed his midsection. He bent his knees and leapt into the air carrying his opponent. They went several feet in the air. Jake pointed the Ice Golem towards the ground and started using his twisted midsection to spin the Ice Golem at super speed. He three his still spinning opponent to the ground shatter the monster to pieces.

Marceline locked hands with her opponent. They pushed against one another for awhile. The Ice Golem seemed to be getting the upper hand in the fight by pushing Marceline back. Then Marceline used the Ice Golem's own momentum against him by twisting to the side tripping the monster with her foot. The monster fell to the ground with a thud and started cracking. Marceline leaped into the air and came down with an elbow drop smashing the monster to pieces.

Finn charged his opponent with his sword. The monster swatted at him with one of it's massive arms. Finn leap over the blow and onto the monsters arm. The monster desperately tried to swat at him with it's other arm. Finn met the swinging arm. He chopped of it's hand and then leapt onto the arm and charged at the monster's head. He leapt into the air holding his sword with both hands he sliced the monster down the middle! The monster's two sides fell to the ground and shattered to pieces.

The three heroes rejoined one another.  
"We'll that was fun!" Said Finn.  
"That was awesome!" Shouted Jake.  
"Piece of cake!" Said Marceline.  
Suddenly they heard a noise and turned to see hundreds of Ice Golems coming their way! The heroes prepared themselves for battle, ready to take the challenge. Suddenly a hole opened up in one of the mountain walls next to them. Two mysterious figures stood at the entrance of the hole. They were wearing hoods and hidden in shadows so they couldn't really make out their features.  
"Hurry this way!" Shouted one with a male voice.  
"We know a quicker way to the fortress!" Shouted the other with a female voice.  
The heroes looked at one another and then at the two figures.  
"I think we can trust them." Said Finn as he ran towards the hole.  
Jake and Marceline followed him into the hole with the Ice Golems on their tail. As soon as the heroes entered the hole, it immediately closed behind them. The Ice Golems banged on the mountain wall in confusion and anger at the loss of their prey.

At the fortress Iceen was sitting in his throne confused. He had sensed the presence of the heroes near his lair. He sent his Ice Golems to kill them then and the heroes just simply vanished! He had no idea where they were now. Simon sensed Iceen frustration and laughed at him.  
"It seems like those heroes are better then you think they are." Said Simon.  
Iceen leaped from his throne and lashed out with his ice whip at Simon.  
"Silence!" He shouted.  
The whip hit Simon leaving another scar on his face. Simon finally got his first good look at the villain. Iceen was tall and thin wearing a blue robe that cover his body. He had light blue skin and a pointed nose like the Ice King. He had a snowy white beard and hair like the Ice King. Except it was a little shorter and more groomed. His face was youthful looking, with hate filled features that made him look older. His eyes were blood red and filled with hate.  
"They may have escaped for now, but I'll find them. They will not stop my plans!" Said Iceen as he went back to his throne.

In an icy cave the heroes were being lead down a tunnel by their mysterious allies. They took a right and walked into a large cavern.  
"We will stop here to rest." Said the figure with the male voice.  
They all sat down to rest.  
"Who are you guys?" Asked Finn.  
The two hooded figures looked at one another then at the heroes.  
"We are the creators of the crown." Said the figure with the male voice.  
"To be more precise were are spirt fragments of the crown's creators." Said the figure with the female voice.  
"We were place in this crown as instructors for those who would used the crown's power." Said the male speaker.  
"Wait are you the ones driving Simon crazy?" Asked Marceline standing up clenching her fist.  
"We are not. This crown was original built to be used for good." Said the female speaker.  
"The madness to your friend is Iceen's doing." Said the male speaker.  
"His evil spirt possessed the crown and corrupted it." Said the female speaker.  
"For years he has been trying to poses the one know as Simon and take over his body." Said the male speaker.  
"Simon has fought him off with his will, slowly going insane and losing his memory." Said the female speaker.  
"Soon Simon's will and spirt will be obliterated and then Iceen will take over his body." Said the male speaker.  
"Iceen will turn everything into a frozen hell." Finished the female speaker.  
"Who are you exactly and how do you know this?" Asked Finn.  
"Yeah." Said Jake.  
The two figures looked at one another and nodded. They reached up and removed their hoods. The heroes let out a gasp. The two figures had blue skin, white hair and pointy noses like the Ice King! The male had long white hair and a clean shaven face. The female had her hair braided. Both had dark blue eyes. Both looked like they were in their twenties.  
"My name is Iceten." Said the male.  
"My name is Icily." Said the female.  
"Just who are you exactly?" Asked Marceline.  
"In a matter of speaking were Iceen's children." Said Icily.  
The heroes gasped. They all stood up ready for a fight. Iceten waved them back down.  
"Don't worry about us attacking you. We have no loyalty or love for our father." Said Iceten.  
"Why are you guys helping use? How did Iceen's spirt get inside the crown in the first place?" Asked Finn.  
Iceten waved his hands over some ice a giant sphere if ice appeared on a pedestal of ice.  
"Look at this sphere it will show you the origin of the crown and how things got the way they did." Said Icily.  
The heroes starred at the sphere as a image started appearing inside of it.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Origins Conquer

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 5 Origins Conquer  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

An image of a ice cover world appeared in the sphere. Subtitles appeared calling the world Freeze. The scene changed showing a large castle made out of ice. Inside the throne room of the castle. Iceten and Icily were spending time with their father Iceen. Iceen looked kind of like the Ice King. He was tall and thin wearing a blue robe, but no crown. He had a pointy nose and white beard and hair that was well groomed. His eyes were red, but were not filled with evil. He was reading a story to his children, who sat before him on tiny chairs. Iceten and Icily looked a little younger then they were now.  
"And they all lived happily ever after." Said Iceen as he closed the book.  
"That was a good story." Said Iceten.  
"Thank you father." Said Icily.  
The children both stood up and hugged their father. Iceen looked fondly at his children.  
"Your welcome children. Now why don't you go run outside and play daddy has work to do." Said Iceen.  
"Ok." Said the children as they ran off down the hall.  
"You know father's birthday is coming up. We should get him something special." Said Icily.  
"Your right. His been awfully depressed every sense mom died last year of sickness." Agreed Iceten.  
The two siblings set out from the castle looking for the perfect gift for their father. They made their way to some nearby mountains and searched for any kind of treasures they could find. After an hour of walking and searching they found a strange gold metal object sticking out of he ground. They went to it and dug it out of the snow. When they dug it out it was revealed to be a large piece of gold! The siblings became excited with their find.  
"What should we do with it?" Asked Icily.  
Iceten thought for a moment.  
"I know lets shape this metal into a crown!" Said Iceten.  
"Great idea! His a king after all and kings need crowns." Said Icily.  
The two of them started forming tools with their ice powers. They then started to beat and twist the metal into a new shape.

Meanwhile thousands of light years away in the center of the Multiverse in a place known as the Time Room the omnipotent pink two-dimensional being know as Prismo was writing a book. The title of the book was the "Enchiridion". It was going to be a manual for heroes. The book also had a secret purpose. The book had nine magical gems in it. With these gems a person can use the book to travel to any dimension, including the Time Room! Priso heard a noise and looked up to see his buddy Comic Owl come in carry some drinks.  
"Sup Prismo?" Said Cosmic Owl.  
"Just finished writing my book." Said Prismo showing Cosmic Owl the Enchiridion.  
Cosmic Owl grabbed the book and looked through it.  
"Awesome man! Where you going to send it?" He said.  
Prismo thought for a moment.  
"I'm going to send it to universe 52. The planet Earth. I believe that the people there are full of potential and will use this book the right way." He said.  
"Good choice!" Said Cosmic Owl.  
"One thing first." Said Prismo.  
He lifted the book with his magic and shot the nine gems out of it and across the universe.  
"I don't want someone just opening up portals to other universes." Explained Prismo as he teleported the book to Earth.

It was the Middle Ages on planet Earth. A young farmer named Leon Braveheart was working on his families farm when suddenly there was a flash of light and a strange book appeared on the ground. Leon cautiously approached the book. He looked at the title on it was Enchiridion. Leon opened it up and started reading it. He immediately became interested and exited about the book's contents. He had always dreamed about doing something big and important with his life now this book gave him an idea of what he should do. He grabbed his father's sword and set out into the world on his horse.

In space one of the Enchiridion's gems flew towards the planet Freeze. On the surface Iceten and Icily had finished shaping the golden metal into a crown. The even found some small red jewels to decorate it and make it more formal looking. They had just about finished when all of a sudden they saw a bright light in the sky. They watched in amazement as something bright hit the ground several yards away from them. The siblings went to go investigate it. They found a huge crater with a small glowing object inside. They went towards the center and found a red marquise shaped gem in the center. The siblings were awed by it's beauty. They formed another gem holder in the center of the crown and put the new gem in it. They smiled proudly at their work. They decided to place a fragment of their sprits inside the crown so a part of them would always be there with their father. They held each other's hand and said a few magic words. A tiny ball of energy came out of their bodies and went into the crown. After that was done they headed back to the castle. They put the new crown behind their backs and entered the throne room. They found their father sitting in his throne going over some documents. He looked up and smiled at his children.  
"Hello my children." He said.  
He children took the crown from their backs and presented it to their father.  
"Happy Birthday!" They said.  
Their father gasped in surprise.  
"You guys made me a crown?" He said as he picked up the crown and put it on his head. "How do I look?" He asked.  
"You look like a king!" Said Iceten.  
"You look great!" Said Icily.  
Iceen hugged his two children.  
"Thank you! This is a wonderful gift!" He said.  
"Your welcome!" Said the children.  
After the hug the two children left the throne room. Iceen smiled at them as they left. He took off his crown and looked at it. He could sense that there was strong magic in the crown. He used his own great magic to tap into the marquise shaped gem. The gem gave him some knowledge about the multiverse. Iceen became fascinated by the knowledge of other worlds and dimensions. Suddenly an idea came to mind. With his great power and the power of the crown he could conquer everything! He would rule the universe with his power! He believed that this powerful gem had come to his planet and come into his possession because it was his destiny to rule over everything!  
"With this power I will rule the universe! I will ring order to it! It is my destiny!" He shouted his red eyes burning with desire.

A few montes latter Iceen had commanded his forces to construct a new fortress. They started constructing a massive fortress that looked like a cross between a mountain and a castle. The front of the base looked like some kind of face with slanted eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs. Iceten and Icily became greatly concerned for their father. He had been acting incredible strange every since he got the crown. He ignored his children and gave them the cold shoulder. His once loving red eyes burned with an evil desire. He had changed from a kind father and ruler into a cold king. After the construction of the new fortress was done the children approached their father. He was going over some blueprints of the new fortress to make sure everything was in place. He looked up and saw his children.  
"Hello children. What do you want?" He asked.  
The children looked at one another. Then back at their father.  
"Father were worried about you." Said Icily.  
"Every since you got that crown you've been so distant." Said Iceten.  
Iceen looked at his children.  
"I'm fine. This crown has given me great knowledge and power. You see there are other worlds and universes out there. They are all in desperate need in someone who could unite and lead them. With my powers and the powers of the crown, I will lead them to a bright future under my rule!" Said Iceen.  
The children looked at one another in shock.  
"How are you going to get to these other worlds?" Asked Iceten.  
"This new fortress I had constructed is mobile. It has the power to fly to other worlds where I will spread my influence! Shouted Iceen with glee.  
The children gasped.  
"Now you two run along. Daddy has a lot of planing to do." Said Iceen as he waved the children away.

A few day latter the base was ready to launch with Iceen, his children, and his forces. The massive fortress lifted up into the sky and flew into space. The first planet they came upon was called planet Veggie. It was a large planet with plant like people and creatures. The place was covered in beautiful plant life. The Ice Fortress appeared in the sky and landed in a clear pasture. The plant people approached the fortress lead by an old tree like creature with a beard. The gates of the fortress stepped open up and Iceen stepped out. He approached the group.  
"Hello there stranger welcome to the planet Veggie. My name is Root I'm one of the rulers of this planet." Said the tree creature.  
"I'm Lord Iceen ruler of planet Freeze. I have come to this planet to ask it to join me in uniting and lead the universe to a brighter tomorrow." Said Iceen.  
"Sounds noble. Will there be some kind of council made from all the representatives and leaders from other worlds?" Said Root.  
"No it will all be under my rule. I poses the power and knowledge to run things the best way." Said Iceen.  
"You sound like some kind of egotistic conquer! I refuse to join you! I can see your true intentions and they are evil and cruel!" Shouted Root angrily.  
"Fine then you suborn old plant! I'll just conquer you planet by force!" Shouted Iceen as he raised his hand and shot a frozen energy blast at Root and the other plant creatures.

Root and the others only had time to scream as they were covered in an icy mist. When the mist cleared they stood there frozen with screams frozen on their faces. Iceen walked to the frozen Root.  
"You should have taken my offer. Now your planet will suffer. But your not going to be around to see it." He said as he formed an ice scythe and smashed the frozen root with it.  
Iceten and Icily who had been watching the scene from one of the bases walls screamed in horror at what their father just did. Iceen walked back into the fortress and sat in his throne.  
"We're going to war!" He shouted at his forces.  
The war between the inhabitants of Veggie and the Frozen invaders began. The Veggie people managed to put up a good resistance. But the tied of battle changed when Iceen discovered he could turn all the creatures he froze into his loyal soldiers. The frozen plant creatures attacked their former comrades forcing them to retreat. Latter Iccen came up with a new weapon called the Ice Spire. They were enormous spires of ice that would by shot out of the fortress and into the enemy cities. Once they landed they would start spreading ice and freezing everything in the surrounding area. In about a month planet Veggie was completely frozen and conquered. Iceen found the capital of planet and placed an enormous standard there with a bright blue flag with the picture a snowflake with frozen blades on it.  
"I take this planet in the name of planet Freeze!" He declared.  
He went back to his fortress. The fortress shot into the sky heading towards the next planet.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Origins Meeting

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 6 Origins Meeting  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

For three years Iceen and his forces had gone through out the universe and conquered hundreds of worlds. They were flying in the Milky Way Galaxy when they spotted the planet Earth.  
"That planet looks ripe for conquest. Prepare to land the fortress." Said Iceen.  
In another part of the fortress Iceten and Icily sat in their room discussing what they should do about their father. For three years they had watched their father turn from a kind man and ruler into a cruel murderous tyrant. Over these years they had witness their father commit one atrocity after another. Murdering people and freezing entire planets. The two of them had been training honing their powers to combat their father. They were going to try talking sense to him and if that didn't work they would fight him and overthrow him. They would would lock him in the dungeon or as a last resort they would kill him. They went to the throne room to join their father. They watched from an enormous ice sphere as they approached the planet earth.

On Earth Leon Braveheart was taking on a small group of bandits in a nearby village. There were about five bandits wilding swords. Two of the bandits charged forward. Leon blocked the first bandit and quickly ducked the blow of the other bandit. He deflected a thrust from the first bandit and hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword knocking the bandit out. The second bandit charged forward with a slash. Leon ducked under it and slashed the bandit's belt off causing his pants to fall down showing his undergarments. The bandit quickly started pulling them up. Leon got behind him and punched him in the back of the head knocking him out. The three remaining bandits charged forward swing. Leon ducked and rolled between two of them. He jumped up behind them and slammed their heads together knocking them out. The last bandit looked down at his down comrades and decided to flee. Leon quickly picked up a fist sized rock and hurled it at the retreating bandit. The rock struck the bandit's head and knocked him out.

Leon grabbed some rope and quickly tied the bandits up. When they regained consciousness he marched them back to the village. The villagers cheered for him and his heroic deed. He handed the tied bandits to some villagers who escorted them to some cells. Leon then met with the village elder George. Leon though about his life. Three years ago he had been nothing but a simply farmer. Then the mysterious book know as the Enchiridion appeared. The book contained great knowledge about being a hero. Leon became fascinated by this knowledge and so he set out into the world. Using the knowledge he gained from the book he accomplished many heroic deeds. Leon finally saw George with his walking stick standing in the village square. He smiled and went over to George.  
"Hello Leon. I see you captured those bandits. Very good job." Said George.  
"Thank you. I was glad to help out." Said Leon.  
Suddenly the sky became dark and it started snowing a little. George and Leon looked at the sky confused. It was Spring it shouldn't be snowing. Then they saw a large object descend from the sky. It looked like across between a mountain and a fortress. The front of it looked like some kind of face with slanted eyes and a mouth full of fangs. The fortress landed outside the village.  
"What on Earth is that?" Asked Leon.  
"I have no idea. Lets go see what it is. We should evacuate the village just to be safe." Said George.  
After they evacuated the village they approached the strange fortress. A strange man with blue skin and red eyes wearing a crown and a blue robe exited the fortress and approached them.  
"Hello there. My name is Lord Iceen. I have come to conquer your world and claim it in the name of planet Freeze." Said the strange man.  
"You just can't barge in here and do whatever as you please!" Shouted George waving his walking stick.  
"Oh you'll find I can do whatever I please." Said Iceen as he raised one of his hands crackling with blue white energy.  
Leon wasn't sure what Iceen was going to do, but he had to save George. He quickly scoped up a rock and hurled it at Iceen's hand knocking the invaders aim off. Instead of freezing George he froze some nearby by trees instead. George looked at the frozen plants in horror. Iceen looked at Leon in annoyance. Leon quickly pulled out his sword and charged the tyrant.  
"Get out of here!" He shouted at George.  
George quickly started hobbling off. Iceen formed an ice scythe and easily blocked Leon's attack.  
"I'll give you this much your quite brave. Usually when people see my power they run away screaming." Said Iceen.  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Shouted Leon as he took another swing at Iceen.  
Again Iceen easily blocked it.  
"I'm growing board of this." Yawned Iceen.  
He swung his scythe at Leon slashing hitting Leon in the shoulder. Leon screamed in pain and staggered back. Iceen advanced on him.  
"Give it up boy! Except your fate! There no way you can beat me!" Laughed Iceen as he took another swing at Leon.  
Leon managed to dodge it this time. He rolled under the blow and thrust his sword at Iceen's face. Iceen's face dodged out of the way, but Leon manage to shave a couple of hairs off Iceen's face and give him a tiny faint scar that dribbled a couple drops of dark blue blood. Iceen reached up and touched the wound.  
"Very impressive. You are perhaps one of the few warriors who has every made me bleed in combat." Said Iceen.  
He moved forward and hit Leon in the chest with the blunt in of his scythe and knocked the air out of him. Leon fell to the ground in pain.  
"For that little bit of entertainment you provided for me I'll let you live for now." Said Iceen as he returned to his fortress.  
The fortress lifted up from the ground. Iceen sat in his throne giving commands.  
"Fire an Ice Spire at that village!" He ordered.  
His troops went to obey. They fired the massive Ice Spire at the village and landed in the middle of the village and started spreading ice all over the it until it was completely frozen. The fortress moved on looking for the next village to freeze. On the ground Leon starred at the frozen village in horror.  
"I failed to stop that evil creature! Mark my words Iceen I will defeat you and stop your evil from spreading." Said Leon before darkness took him and he passed out.

A few hours latter he regained consciousness. He found that he was wearing a blanket and that his shoulder was bandaged up. He noticed a nearby campfire with George and a few other villagers sitting around it. George saw he was awake and brought him some water. Leon drank the water gratefully.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for not saving your village." Said Leon.  
"Oh it's fine all the people were safely evacuated. It just the buildings that got frozen. We can rebuild." Said George.  
"I guess so. But Iceen still out there and I'm afraid there's nothing I can to defeat him." Said Leon.  
"That's quitter talk! You get ahold of yourself! You are possible the greatest hero in all the lands! You tackled many odds and you didn't quite no matter how hard they were! You always found a way to win and save the day!" Said George.  
Leon looked at George with shock on his face then he smiled.  
"Thanks I needed that. Still fighting Iceen isn't going to be an easy task. He has those magical powers. If I had some kind of magical powers I think I could defeat him." Said Leon.  
George scratched his chin.  
"You know there this cave that's rumored to poses a magical treasure in it only a few miles from here." He said.  
Leon perched up a little.  
"I'm going to go check it out after I have something to eat first." Said Leon.  
George got him a plate and gave him some dinner. After dinner Leon grabbed a horse. George gave him some directions to the cave and he headed off. After a few hours he reached the cave. He got off of his horse, lit a torch, and went inside it. He walked down a tunnel. He came to a large cavern. He saw a faint glowing light coming from one of the walls. He went over to investigate it. It was a small round green gem. Leon didn't know it, but the gem was one of Enchiridion's nine gems. He dug it out and looked at it.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the Cosmic Owl appeared in the center of the cavern!  
"Hey how's it going?" Said Cosmic Owl to the dumbstruck Leon.  
"Um hi. I'm doing good. Um who are you?" Said Leon.  
"Oh right let me introduce myself. I'm Cosmic Owl. I've come to help you keeper of the Enchiridion deal with the evil psychopath guy." Said Cosmic Owl.  
"You know about the Enchiridion?" Asked Leon.  
"Yes. A good friend of mine write it. Now let me see your sword and that green gem." Said Cosmic Owl.  
Leon gave him the objects. The Cosmic Owl held them up and zapped them with gold energy. The gem went inside the swords hilt and fused with it. The sword glowed a little with powerful energy. Cosmic Owl handed it back to him.  
"Here you go one magical energized sword to help you defeat evil." He said.  
"Thank you." Said Leon.  
The Cosmic Owl started to disappear.  
"Wait!" Cried Leon.  
"Yeah?" Asked Cosmic Owl.  
"Can you tell me if I have a chance of winning?" Asked Leon.  
"Buddy I can't see the future and so I can't tell you it, but if I had to take a guess. I believe your going to go through some tough challenges, but in the end it's all going to wrk out some how. It's your will and determination that's going to decide the outcome of this adventure." Said Cosmic Owl as he disappeared.  
"Thank you again." Said Leon as he put his new sword in his belt and left the cave, ready to take on Iceen and any other challenges he would encounter on his adventure.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Origins War

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 7 Origins War  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Leon went back and rejoined George and the other villagers. He told them about his encounter with Cosmic Owl and how he fused a magical gem into his sword. George and the others starred in amazement at his story. They decided to pack up camp and head towards the next village. After a few hours of traveling they reached the next. Unbeknownst to the Iceen and his fortress were nearby.

Inside the fortress Iceen was sitting in his throne room. His children came barging into the room.  
"What Is the meaning of this!" Demanded Iceen.  
"Father please stop this madness!" Begged Icily.  
"Let's just return to our home world!" Said Iceten.  
"Never you two sill haven't grasp what I am doing. I'm bring order to the universe!" Shouted Iceen.  
"No your not! Your just killing and conquer everything!" Shouted Iceten.  
"This isn't order this is complete chaos!" Shouted Icily.  
"Your are both both foolish! If you can't understand my plans, get out of my sight!" Shouted Iceen.  
The two children looked at one and formed ice swords with their powers. They faced their father with their weapons raised.  
"You leave use no choice father. If you won't listen to reason, maybe you'll listen to force !" Shouted Iceten.  
"Please father listen to use! We don't want to fight you!" Shouted Icily.  
Iceen just glared at his children. He formed an ice scythe in his hands.  
"So my own children have turned against me! You traitors! You two are no longer part of this family or this glories plan! You will die for your crimes!" Shouted Iceen.  
"So be it!" Shouted Icten as he and his sister charged forward.  
Iceen swung his scythe and sent both his children flying into a wall. They collapsed to the ground.  
"Pathetic! You think you can stand against me with that week power? To think I had such weak children." Said Iceen as he summoned some guards to the throne room. "Take my children to the dungeon and fire three Ice Spires at the nearby village." He ordered.  
"Yes my lord!" Shouted the guard.  
But when they turned to grab the children they were gone!  
Elsewhere in the castle. The children had traveled to the launch place of the Ice Spires. They each jumped on one Ice Spire as they took off towards the village.

Leon and the other had just arrived at the village when they heard a noise. They looked up at the sky to see three Ice Spires heading towards the center of the village. Leon ran towards the center of the village. He pulled out his sword and grasped it with both hands. He swung forward at the oncoming Ice Spire. He felt a strange energy go through him as he swung his weapon. He sliced the enormous Ice Spire in half! The halves hit the ground and shattered. Leon turned to see the other two Ice Spires heading his way. He noticed two figures riding on the two Ice Spires. The figures formed some kind of ice swords with their hands. They then proceeded to slice the tips of the Ice Spires off making them harmless. The two figures then quickly jumped off the falling Ice Spires and landed in some bushes. The Ice Spires hit the ground and shattered. Leon approached the bushes where the two figures landed with his sword raised ready for trouble. The figures came out. One male and one female. The were wearing blue clothes, had blue skin, pointed noses, white hair, and blue eyes. They resembled Iceen!  
"Who are you and why did you destroy those Ice Spires?" Demanded Leon.  
The two figures raised their hands in peace.  
"My name is Iceten." Said the male.  
"My name is Icily." Said the female.  
"We are Iceen's children." Said Iceten.  
This startled Leon.  
"If your the conquer's children why did you help save the village?" Asked Leon.  
"For years we've watched our father conquer and commit many acts of atrocity. We wish to put an end to it." Said Icily.  
"But we are to weak to do it alone. We need your help." Said Iceten.  
Leon looked at the two figures. He put his sword up.  
"I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voices. You two are honest and truefull. You want to put an end to your father's evil dream of conquest. I will gladly accept you as my allies." He said smiling as he stuck out his hand to shake.  
Iceten and Icily shook his hand.  
"So do you have any information on how we can defeat your father and his forces?" Asked Leon.  
"We know the location of where the fortress is going to land." Said Iceten.  
"We'll I guess will have to ready a force to attack the fortress." Said Leon.  
The three of them joined the rest of the villagers to start planing an assault on the fortress.

At the the fortress Iceen was not pleased.  
"Three of my Ice Spires have been destroyed! First that hero Leon gets some kind of power boost to destroy one of my Ice Spires! Then my traitorous children destroy the other two! This is unacceptable! How dare they interfere with my glorious plan! I will personal make them suffer a icy hell for this!" Shouted Iceen as the fortress landed in a nearby canyon.

Back at the village Leon, Iceten, and Icily had gather a large group of villagers to assault the fortress. Leon stepped forward to give a speech.  
"Thank you all for coming. I won't lie to you this is going to be a dangerous mission. There's a high possibility that some of use won't be coming back from this. But if we don't do something Iceen and his forces are going to freeze our world! But I understand if you want to walk out of this if you want to." Said Leon.  
All the villagers stepped forward.  
"We're behind you all the way!" Shouted one Villager.  
"You have are support!" Cried another.  
"Let's take down that tyrant!" Shouted another.  
Leon smiled at all the villagers.  
"Thank you." He said.  
They all got on their horse and rode off. Leon, Icten and Icily leading the way.

The reached the canyon where the fortress was at night fall. The group raised their weapons.  
"Charge!" Shouted Leon.  
Everyone charged forward at the fortress. Inside the fortress Iceen sensed the group charging forward.  
"So they come here looking for a fight. Guards charge forth and kill the invaders!" Said Iceen.  
The soldiers charged out of the fortress. Iceen then used his ice powers to create an army of Ice Golems to charge forward. The two forces met in a frenzy of blows. Swords clashed against one another. Leon blocked a blow from a guard and quickly hit him with his shield knocking out his attacker. He rolled away from a swing from a nearby Ice Golem. He leapt into the air and sliced the monster in half. Elsewhere on the battlefield Icten and Icily were back to back facing a bunch of guards. The two siblings grabbed each others hands and started spinning with incredible speed creating a mini tornado they created balls of ice and sent them flying at the guards. All the guards got hit squarely in the head knocking them out. The two of them quickly joined Leon.  
"We need to get into that fortress and take down Iccen! Then we can end this!" Shouted Leon as he knocked out another guard.  
Iceten and Icily looked at the fortress entrance it was being blocked by a bunch of Ice Golems.  
"Time for our special move!" Shouted Icten.  
"I'm ready!" Said Icily  
They stepped back from one another and stood six feet part from one another. Their hands glowed with energy as they started forming an enormous weapon. It looked like an enormous spear with a wide blade.  
"Icicle Spear!" They both shouted as they fired their weapon with a great gust of cold wind.  
The weapon sliced through the Ice Golems and shattered them to pieces. The entrance to the fortress was clear. Leon, Iceten, and Icily rushed into the fortress.

They raced to the throne room and found Iceen sitting in his throne smiling wickedly at them.  
"We'll if it isn't that brave warrior who wounded me and my traitorous children. So glad of to drop by. It saves me the trouble of finding you so I can kill you!" Sneered Iceen as he stood up and formed his ice scythe.  
"Your days are numbered Iceen! We're putting a stop to you and your evil plan." Shouted Leon.  
"Please father stop this madness!" Begged Icily.  
"Just call off your troops and surrender!" Shouted Iceten.  
"Never my plans will bring prosperity to the universe! Your are just weak minded fools who don't see! If you interfere with my plans then your my enemy! That includes my own children! You will all suffer a icy hell!" Shouted Iceen.  
"The only thing here I see is a power mad psycho bullying everyone into obeying and following his insane dream!" Shouted Leon.  
"We're sorry father, but if you won't see reason, then will kill you using are most powerful attack!" Shouted Iceten as he and his sister formed another Icicle Spear and fired at their father.  
Iceen raised his scythe and blocked the enormous spear. It managed to push him back a couple of feet. He smiled wickedly at his children.  
"A very impressive attack my former children! But I'm afraid it's going take more then this to stop me!" He shouted as he glowed with blue energy.  
With a mighty shove of his weapon he shattered the Icicle Spear! Iceten and Icily charged forward with their ice swords. Iceen blocked them with his scythe and with a vicious backhand he sent them flying into a wall. They fell to the ground unconscious.  
"You just rest there for now my traitorous children. Daddy will kill, right after he takes care of your little hero friend." Said Iceen as he turned to face Leon.  
Leon glared angrily at Iceen.  
"What kind of monster treats his own children like that?!" He demanded.  
"The kind who is trying to bring peace and prosperity to the universe! Sacrifices must be made! The ruler of the universe must terminate all traitors, who threaten his glorious plan! Especially if their his own children!" Declared Iceen.  
"You monster I'm going to put an end to this now!" Shouted as he rushed forward waving his sword.  
Iceen raised his weapon to block Leon's blows. He successfully blocked them, but the ferocity of Leon's blows was forcing Iceen to back up. Iceen took a swing at Leon. Leon duck the blow and slammed his elbow into Iceen's face. Iceen staggered back with a dark blue bruise forming on his face. He let out an angry snarl and swiped one of his claw hands at Leon's face. Leon let out a scream of pain as three large scars appeared on the right side of his face. Iceen charged forward and grabbed Leon by the arm and started freezing him.  
"Take a rest hero! Prepare to face the icy grip of death!" Laughed Iceen in triumph.  
Leon felt himself going tired as the ice spread across his body. Then he remembered what he was fighting for and the pain Iceen had caused to his allies. He felt a huge surge of energy go through him. His body glowed with a bright golden light. With a might burst of energy he broke through the ice and knocked Iceen back several feet. The villains eyes widen in shock.  
"That's not possible!" He shouted.  
Leon just looked at him with a small smirk on his face.  
"Yeah it is possible! This light your seeing is the light of hope and it will never die out no matter how hard you try to snuff it out! I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" Shouted Leon.  
Iceen gritted his teeth and started glowing red.  
"No I'm not going be beaten by some fancy glowing hero and some hope! I am Iceen Lord of all ice! I will freeze you and snuff out that light of hope!" He shouted as he shot a ball of glowing red energy from his hand.  
Leon raised his sword and deflected it at a nearby wall. Iceen let out an angry roar and fired more balls of energy at Leon. Leon deflected them all as he moved towards Iceen. The villain let out a roar and swung his sycthe at Leon. Leon blocked it with his sword. The energy from both combatants cracked the walls and celling of the throne room. Leon and Iceen swung their weapons at one another again. Leon heard a faint cracking sound and saw cracks appear on Iceen's scythe blade. The two of them slammed their weapons against one another again. This time Iceen's scythe blade shattered. Iceen starred at his destroyed weapon in shock. Leon charged forward with his sword raised for a downwards slash. Iceen raised the shaft of his weapon to defend himself. Leon's sword sliced right through the shaft and right down Iceen's chest ripping his robe and leaving a huge scar that started spurting blood. Iceen fell to the ground grasping his wound. He glared up at Leon with hate filled eyes.  
"You've lost." Said Leon.  
"No! I will not lose to you!" Shouted Iceen as he leaped up forming some ice daggers and charged at Leon.  
Leon easily dodged Iceen's attack and thrust his sword right through Iceen's chest and through his evil heart! Iceen's dropped his daggers and they shattered to the floor. His eyes bulged out and blood dripped from his mouth. He starred in horror at the blade sticking out of his chest. Leon pulled his blade out of Iceen's chest and the villain fell to the ground. Leon turned and walked over to Iceten and Icily who were just regaining consciousness. Nobody noticed Iceen mutter a few magic words. A dark ghostly thing exited his body. It was his spirt! Iceen's spirt flew to the crown and went inside it. Iceen's body breathed one final breath then died.

Leon helped Icten and Icily to their feet. They all looked at the dead villain. Icily walked over to the body and closed his eyes.  
"Rest in peace father." She said.  
Icten shook Leon's hand.  
"Thank you." Said Iceten.  
"Your welcome. I'm sorry about your father." Said Leon.  
"No it's alright you did the right thing. He had to be stopped." Said Iceten.  
Icily walked forward and gave Leon Iceen's crown.  
"Here I think you are the best qualified to depose of it." She said.  
Leon took it and nodded. The three then walked outside the fortress.

Outside all the villagers and guards were starring around in confusion. A few moments ago they the guards and Ice Golems had started to force the villagers back. Then suddenly the Ice Golems just shattered to pieces. The guards were freaking out and were nervously back up towards the castle.  
"Halt!" Shouted a voice.  
The guards turned around to see Leon, Iceten, and Icily marching out of the fortress. Leon was holding Iceen's crown.  
"Lord Iccen is dead!" Shouted Iceten.  
The guards gasped in shock.  
"From this day forward my brother and me will be your rulers!" Shouted Icily.  
"We will now undo the work our father has done on all the other worlds! His dream was a terrible one and we must undo all the harm and damage it has done to the universe!" Shouted Iceten.  
They then commanded the guards to return to the fortress. They then used their powers to remove the evil facial features off the fortress. They turned and faced Leon and all the villagers.  
"Thank you all for helping use defeat our father and his evil dream." They said together.  
"Your welcome." Said Leon.  
Icten and Icily waved goodbye as they entered the fortress. The fortress flew into the sky and disappeared. Leon took the crown and jumped onto his horse. He rode it to the ocean and threw into the water. The crown sank to the bottom.  
"Good job." Said a voice from behind.  
Leon turned around to see the Cosmic Owl.  
"Thanks." Said Leon. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm here to un fuse that magical gem and your sword. Your not going need that gem for the future." Explained Cosmic Owl.  
Leon gave him the sword. Cosmic Owl un fused the two items. He teleported the gem to another cave and gave Leon back the sword.  
"Your going to be a great hero and change the world man. Goodbye and keep up the good work." Said Cosmic Owl as he vanished.  
Leon smiled,jumped onto his horse and ran off into the sunset.

On the ocean floor Iceen's spirt ragged and swore inside the crown.  
"One of these days I will return and have my vengeance!" Shouted the spirt as it sat there in the ocean near the land that would latter be called Northern Scandinavia.

End of the Origin.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Evil Heart

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 8 Evil Heart  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The group stared in amazement as the origin story viewing was finish.  
"That explains so much." Said Finn.  
"Man that was an awesome movie!" Shouted Jake.  
"Now we know what's really driving Simon crazy!" Said Marceline.  
"We gots to find Iceen and take him down for good." Said Finn.  
"Follow us we know a secret entrance to his lair." Said Icily.  
"Lead the way ice spirt people!" Said Jake.  
"This way." Said Iceten as he walked down a tunnel with everyone else following him.

In the ice fortress Iceen still couldn't quite sense the group. He scratched his chin in thought.  
"Perhaps it's time I put a little more heart in dealing with these heroes." He said.  
He could not take over Simon's body just yet, but he did have influence on another part of his body. Using his mind he searched the land of Ooo. He finally got a signal from the body part he was looking for. The signal was coming the Black Ice Cave. Deep within the Black Ice Cave lived Ricardio the Heart Guy. He had once been Ice King's heart. Iceen had used a hypnotic suggestion to make the Ice King do a experiment to try and control Princess Bubblegum's heart. The experiment caused Ice King's heart to come to life and leave his body. Ricardio planed to take out Princess Bubblegum's heart and marry it. Iceen's plan was for Ice King to die and the he would take over the Ice king's dead body. Unfortunately Finn and Jake managed to help Ice King get his heart back. Ricardio managed to spring forth again and make himself a super body. He managed to capture Finn, Jake, and Ice King. Princesses Bubblegum managed to defeat him in combat and rescue everyone. She then created a new heart for Ice King and saved his life.

Iceen found Ricardio sitting in a room with a new and improved reconstructed body. This body looked more metallic. It was bright red. Ricardio was working on a plan to destroy Finn and Jake and make Bubblegum fall in love with him.  
"Hello there my twisted little heart." Said Iceen's disembodied voice.  
Ricardio jumped around and got into a fighting stance. He looked around the room looking for whoever spoke.  
"Who dares intrude on my private quarters?! Show yourself!" He demanded.  
A ghostly image of Iceen's head appeared before Ricardio.  
"I'am Lord Iccen and I'm your creator." Said Iceen.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ricardio in confusion.  
"I was the one who gave the Ice King the idea to do that experiment to take over Princess Bubblegum's heart. The very same experiment that gave you life!" Said Iceen.  
Ricardio gasped then went into a deep thought as he processed this information. What Iceen said did make sense to him. He faces Iceen.  
"Just who exactly are you and what do you want with me?" He asked.  
"I am the being who drove Simon insane. I was in the crown and tried to posses his body, but he fought me off causing him to go insane. I'm almost in complete control of his body, but some foolish people have come into his subconscious and are now trying to stop me! Two of them are Finn and Jake. We both share a common enemy. I'm giving you an opportunity to destroy them once and for all!" Said Iceen.  
"Oh you have my complete attention and services." Said Ricardio with glee. "How do I get into the Ice King's subconscious." He asked.  
"Go to the Candy Kingdom. Find your way to their medical center and find the Ice King. Once you do take your place back into his chest. Then you will be able to journey to his subconscious. After you destroy them I will take the Ice King's body and conquer the universe! And you my faithful servant can have all the princess you want!" Said Iceen.  
"Oh you had me at destroying Finn and Jake! Oh Princess Bubblegum you are mine! I will have the full package and I will make out with you!" Shouted Ricardio.  
"Go forth my servant!" Commanded Iceen as he disappeared.

Ricardio made his way to the Candy Kingdom. He was disguised as a cupcake. He made his way into the medical wing of the castle. A Banana Guard stopped him at the entrance.  
"Hey I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?" Said the guard.  
"I'm Strawberry Cupcake." Replied Ricardio.  
"Alright you can keep moving." Said the guard.  
"Thank you." Said Ricardio as he walked right in.  
He went to the help desk.  
"Can I help you?" Asked the desk worker.  
"Yes. Can you tell me where the Ice King is being kept." Said Ricardio.  
"Oh he's on floor 5 room 13." Said the desk worker.  
"Thank you." Said Ricardio as he walked upstairs.  
He made his way to floor five. When he got there he saw a few guards outside room 13.  
"That's going to be a little problem." Thought Ricardio.  
He was confident that he could easily defeat the guards, but he didn't want to attract to much attention to himself. His eyes landed on wall map of the building. He saw a section marked Mental Hospital section on the floor above.  
"Oh this is going to be good." Said Ricardio as he made his way up the stairs.

The Metal section was a recent addition to the hospital. It was treating some of the Candy Kingdom's craziest citizens. One of the patients was a giant male chocolate chip cookie named Princess Cookie also know as Baby Snaps. He and his gang of chocolate chips had taken a bunch of Candy People hostage and demanded Princess Bubblegum's crown in return so that Baby Snaps can fulfill his life long dream of being a princess. Another was a large gingerbread man who had been the former Royal Tart Toter. He had once been sane, but the stress of his job had taken it's tole on him both physical and mentally. Right now Baby Snaps and the Tart Toter were playing chess. They had been in the hospital for a few months and had managed to a degree to gain some sanity. Neither of them noticed Ricardio was watching them from a viewing window. Ricardio made his way to the help desk.  
"Can I help you?" Asked the clerk.  
"Yes. I need you to take a nap." Said Ricardio as his punched the clerk.  
The clerk fell to the ground unconscious. Ricardio made his way to a closet that read "Belongs". He open it and went inside. He found a box that read "Danger Trigger Items Keep Out of Patients Hands!" Ricardio opened it up. Inside he found a flower crown, a baseball bat, a chicken, and a squirrel. He took the items with him. He ripped off the door of the patients facilities. All the patients looked at him in shock. He threw the items at the feet of Baby Snaps and Tart Totter.  
"Be free Princess Cookie! You need to form your own kingdom and topple Princess Bubblegum! Tart Totter! You need to quickly deliver those tarts!" Shouted Ricardio.  
The two patients starred in confusion at the items. Then a weird look came over their faces and they grabbed the items. Baby Snaps put on the flower crown, grabbed his baseball bat and deployed his chocolate chip minions.  
" Chipolina, Chipler, Chipton, Chipper, and Chipface! Today is the day we create our own kingdom and show Princess Bubblegum I'm a way better princess then her!" He shouted.  
The Tart Totter picked up the chicken and the squirrel and started dancing about.  
"This cosmic dance of bursting decadence and withheld permissions twists all our arms collectively, but if sweetness can win, and it can, then I'll still be here tomorrow to high-five you yesterday, my friend. Peace." He said.  
The patients led by Princess Cookie and Tart Totter ran out of the room and through out the hospital. A few minutes latter alarms went off. Ricardio went down to floor five and watched as the guards followed by Bubblegum leave room 13. He went inside the room where he found the unconscious Ice King. He walked over to him and stuck his hand into the unconscious man's chest and took out the heart Bubble gum gave the man. Ricardio threw the heart into a nearby trash can. He pushed a button on his arm and his limbs started shrinking. Soon they were tiny. He then jumped onto Ice King's chest and went into the hole. He then merged with the Ice King's body. Soon his consciousness was transported into the Ice King's subconscious.

In the subconscious the group had made it to the inside of the fortress. They made their way up some stairs and into a large room. So far they had encountered very little resistance. Something was defiantly up. They cautiously made their way into the large room. Suddenly they heard someone clapping from the shadows.  
"Who's there?!" Demanded Finn.  
"Always quick to the point Finn. I must congratulate for trying to save Simon, but alas this is where you meet your end." Said Ricardio as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Ricardio!" Shouted Finn.  
"Who that?" Asked Marceline.  
"Oh he used to be the Ice King's heart. He got brought to life in some crazy experiment. Now he wants to kill use and marry Bubblegum." Explained Jake.  
"Why are you here demanded?!" Finn.  
"Oh my new comrade asked me to get rid of you. Once that's done he'll take over Ooo and I can make out with Princess Bubblegum!" Shouted Ricardio.  
"Never!" Shouted Finn as he leapt into the air and threw a punch at the villain.  
Ricardio caught the fist, grabbed Finn, twirled him around and threw him at a wall. Jake and Marceline charged forward. Ricardio jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground creating a shockwave that sent Jake and Marceline flying into a wall. Iceten and Icily shot a combined frost blast at Ricardio freezing him in a block of ice. Ricardio just grinned and flexed his muscles shattering the ice and sending Iceten and Icily flying into a wall.  
"My. My. Is that all you got?" Asked Ricardio mockingly.  
The team looked at one another.  
"Time for some team work." Said Finn.  
"What very weak minded strategy your planing it won't work. Said Ricardio as he charged forward.  
Icily and Iceten leapt forward. Icily threw a snowball into the villain's face blinding him. Iceten froze the ground in front of the blinded villain making it slippery. Ricardio stepped on it and started losing his balance. Finn came in with a flying kick and knocked him down. Ricardio fell to the ground. He wiped the snow off his face and started getting up. Jake got behind him with giant hands and grabbed him. Jack threw him into the air. Marceline flew into the air and transformed into a bat and punched Ricardio sending him flying into a wall. Ricardio staggered to his feet his body sparking.  
"I'm not defeated yet! I will have Princess Bubblegum!" He shouted as he charged forward.  
Iceten and Icily froze the bottom part of his legs stopping him. Jake and Marceline rushed forward and grabbed his arms. Finn charged forward with his sword and cut the veins connecting Ricardio's arms and legs. Ricardio fell to the ground as a heart with a bunch of tentacle like veins sticking out.  
"I can't believe I lost!" Shouted Ricardio with disbelief.  
Finn pointed his sword at him.  
"It's over Ricardio." He said.  
"Oh that was quite an entertaining fight! Good show! Shouted Iceen's voice.  
Everyone looked around confused.  
"It's time for the next round! But first lets pep up Ricardio a little bit." Said Iceen.  
A bolt of lightning hit Ricardio and he started growing! He soon became giant and the little veins became giant tentacles.  
"I'm going to crush you!" He shouted.  
"Not on my watch!" Shouted Marceline as she transformed into her giant tentacle monster form.  
The two tentacle creatures charged forward and grappled with one another. The rest of he heroes jumped in to help. Iceten and Icily froze a bunch of Ricardio's tentacles. Marceline grabbed the frozen tentacles and shattered them. Jake made his visit giant and punched Ricardio in the face. Ricardio screamed in pain. Finn leapt off of one of Marceline's tentacles and brough his sword down slicing Ricardio in half!  
"Aaaaaaaauuuuu! Curse you all! You have slain me! Farewell world!" Ricardio shouted as his halves fell to the ground and turned to red smoke.  
Out in the real world the magic that brought Ricardio to life vanished and Ricardio returned to be a regular heart.

Inside the subconscious he heroes smiled at one another and high five each other.  
"We did!" Shouted Finn.  
"Very impressive, but your to late! Simon only has about an hour left and I'm fixing to take control of his body to escape that hospital I'm in. Just watch this." Said Iceen.  
A portal appeared showing the heroes the outside world. The Ice King had regained consciousness. Iceen took over and broke from his restraints. Bubblegum who just walked into the room muttering about escaped mental patients screamed at the sight of the awakened Ice King. In a nearby mirror's reflection Ice King started to change shape. He became taller and skinner, his face became crueler, his eyes turned red, his hair and beard became neatly trimmed. The Ice King had transformed into Iceen! Iceen let out an evil laugh, smashed through the window of the room, and started flying towards the Ice Kingdom.  
All the heroes starred in horror.  
"It's to late! Soon the universe will taste my vengeance!" Laughed Iceen.

To be continue.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle For Freedom

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 9 Battle For Freedom  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes just starred in horror as Iceen approached the Ice King's castle. Iceen pointed his hand at the castle and pointed one of his fingers up. The castle started floating. Iceen moved to another part of the Ice Kingdom. He came across The Black Ice Cave. He pointed his other hand at the Black Ice cave. The cave started levitating also. Iceen brought his hands together and as he did the two giant mounds of ice merged into one giant structure. When he was finished the new structure looked like his old flying base. The one that looked like a mountain and a fortress and had silted eyes and a mouth full of fangs. Iceen pointed at the new fortress and added more ice to it. He formed two enormous legs and two enormous clawed arms to the fortress, making it into a gigantic monster.  
"Soon the universe will tremble at my return!" Laughed Iceen as he flew into the fortress.

Inside the subconscious the heroes just starred in absolute horrific shock.  
"What do we do?" Asked Jake.  
Marceline stepped forward with a determined look in her eye.  
"I'll tell you what were going to do! Finn you and Jake use your teleport watches to get out of here and help everybody fight Iceen. I'm going to go stop him here and rescue Simon." She said.  
Finn and Jake looked at Marceline.  
"Sounds like a good plan, but are you sure you want to do this?" Said Finn.  
"I'll be fine I got these two helping me." She said pointing at Iceten and Icily. "Besides Ooo needs your help to fight Iceen and his fortress."  
Finn and jake nodded in understanding. They started pushing the buttons on their teleport watches.  
"Be careful and best of luck to you!" Said Finn as he and Jake vanished.  
"You to guys." Said Marceline.  
She turned to her two remaining traveling companions.  
"Let's get going we have a villain to stop and people to save." She said.  
The group journeyed up the stairs to continue their quest.

Finn and Jake reappeared in the real world in the hospital room where the Ice King had been kept. Bubblegum was working on the Conscious Cannon 3000. The hospital in was complete chaos.  
"Thank goodness you guys are back! The mental patients are running wild and Ice King just turned into some kind of super evil being and flew out the window!" Explained Bubblegum.  
Finn and Jake quickly explained what happened in the subconscious and about Iceen's coming attack.  
"Alright here's the plan you guys head on out with the Gumball Guardians. I'm going to get Flame Princess to help use out." Said Bubblegum.  
"Sounds good." Said Finn.  
Jake went outside the building and grew to giant size. Finn hopped on and with the Gumball Guardians behind them they headed towards the Ice Kingdom.

Bubblegum put on a protective metal suite and traveled to Fire Kingdom. There was a small line at the entrance. A few minutes latter there was just one flame guy in front of Bubblegum.  
"What is your business?" Asked one of the guards at the entrance.  
"I'm here to pay my taxes and to use the news bathrooms here." Said the flame guy.  
"Anything else?" Asked the guard.  
"I'm also here to crop dust the royal halls." Admitted the flame guy.  
"Fine you may pass." Said the guard.  
The flame guy went in. Every since Flame Princess over threw her evil father, she had establish an honesty policy. Everybody in the kingdom had to be honest. Bubblegum went towards the entrance.  
"What is your business?" Asked the guard.  
"I'm here to see Flame Princess about an urgent matter. The entire land of Ooo is in danger and I need her help to defeat this evil threat." Said Bubblegum.  
"Anything el-" began the guard, but the stopped and stared in confusion at something in the sky.  
Bubblegum titled her head up and looked at the sky. It was snowing in Fire Kingdom! The guard quickly let her pass. Bubblegum ran into the throne room. She found Flame Princess wearing her red battle armor, standing at a balcony, and staring at the falling snow.  
"Flame Princess I've come to ask you for your help to deal with this." Said Bubblegum indicating the falling snow.  
"Yeah something is defiantly wrong with this snow. It's not like normal snow. There's something evil about it." Said Flame Princess.  
"So you'll help use?" Asked Bubblegum.  
"Yes I will." Said Flame Princess.  
Bubblegum quickly explained the situation to Flame Princess. Flame Princess nodded in understanding. She stepped outside and became a giant fiery figure and marched her way towards the Ice Kingdom.

In the Ice Kingdom Iceen was using his new monster fortress to spread the ice of the Ice Kingdom all over Ooo and freezing it. On a nearby hill Princess Cookie, Tart Tooter, and the rest of the escaped mental patients were traveling when snow and ice started battering the group.  
"No amount of bad weather will keep me from forging a great Cookie Kingdom and from becoming princess of it!" Shouted Princess Cookie.  
"No rain, slit, hail, or crazy tart thieves are going to keep me from delivering these delicious tarts!" Shouted Tart Tooter.  
A giant blast of cold wind froze them in their places. Making them look like some kind ice sculpture of a bunch of brave adventures. Iceen laughed at this.  
"Ha! It feels good to be back and freezing things! Soon the universe will suffer my wrath as I turn it into a frosty hell!" He laughed until something caught his eyes.  
He saw four enormous shapes about as big as his fortress monster coming towards him. It was Jake, the two Gumball Guardians, and Flame Princess. Iceen also saw Finn riding on Jake's head.  
"Iceen! We've come to stop you! Let Simon's body go and stop freezing everything!" Shouted Finn.  
"You dare order me! I am Iceen lord of the planet Frost! The soon to be ruler of the universe! I'm practically a god! You don't stand a chance against me!" Laughed Iceen.  
"So be it! Light him up!" Shouted Finn.  
At once Flame Princess and the two Gumball Guardians started shooting flames at the fortress monster. The monster let out a scream of pain as the flames hit it's body. A bunch of steamed was formed blocking everyone's vision. When it was cleared the monster looked less solid. Jake ran forward a slammed a couple of powerful punches into it forming some cracks in the monster's body.  
"I'm going to go into the fortress through one of these cracks and take down Iceen!" Shouted Finn as he ran down Jake's arm and leaped into one of the cracks on the fortress.  
"Go for it man!" Shouted Jake.  
As soon as Finn went through the hole and disappeared. The monster started healing itself!  
"Ha! Impressive you managed to catch me by surprise! That won't happen again!" Shouted Iceen.  
Flame Princess and the the Gumball Guardians shot flames at the monster. The monster just swatted them away with a blast of cold wind! The Gumball guardians charged forward with their fist. The monster grabbed them each with one clawed hand and slammed them together. They fell to the ground with a thud. Flame Princess formed a giant flame sword and charged forward swinging. The monster reached out and caught the sword with one clawed hand. The sword instantly turned into steam. Flame Princess starred in horror at her destroyed weapon. The monster brought it's other clawed fist back and slammed it into Flam Princess Gut sending her flying! Jake jumped onto the monster's back and tried to crush it with his muscles. The monster just laughed at it reached behind itself and grabbed Jake. He lifted Jake up and slammed him into the ground.  
"Is that the best you got?! How pathetic!" Laughed Iceen.  
All the heroes staggered to their feet and charged forward again at the monster.

Inside the fortress Finn was making his way to the throne room. He entered and saw Iceen sitting on the throne.  
"Oh so that's where you went. I was wondering where you were. I'll congratulate you for making your way in here, but it'll do you no good. You can't win!" Said Iceen as he stood up and formed and ice scythe.  
"We'll just see. I'm going to take you down!" Shouted Finn as he pulled out his sword and leaped at Iceen.  
Iceen blocked the blow and swung his scythe at Finn. Finn quickly rolled out of the way and dodged it. He quickly shot up and threw a punch at Iceen's face. Iceen caught the punch with an upraised hand. With a great toss he threw Finn into a wall.  
"Can't you see it's utterly hopeless! You and your friends are no match for me! You will fall, then your world, and then the universe!" Laughed Iceen.  
Finn staggered to his feet with a determined look in his eyes.  
"I'll never give up! I'm not going to save everyone! I made a promise and I plan to keep!" Roared Finn as he charged forward.  
"I'm going to enjoy crushing your spirt boy!" Laughed Iceen as he charged forward.

Inside the subconscious Marceline, Icily, and Iceten had made it to the throne room of the fortress. They saw no sign of Iceen, but they did see a beat up Simon lying on the ground nearby.  
"Simon!" Cried Marceline as she flew over to her friends side.  
"Marcy? Is that you?" Said Simon his voice barely above a whisper.  
""Yes it's me. Just hold on, where going to make everything better." Said Marceline as she cradled Simon.  
"Thank you Marcy for being such a..." Said Simon.  
"A what?" Asked Marceline as she leaned in closer.  
Simon's eyes suddenly flashed red, a twisted grin appeared on his face as an ice dagger appeared in his hands and he rammed it into Marceline's gut!  
"A gullible fool!" Laughed Simon as he transformed into Iceen!  
Marceline managed to pull out the dagger. She glared at Iceen her face a bit paler now.  
"Where is Simon?" She demanded.  
"Over there." Replied Iceen as he pointed at the opposite wall.  
There was Simon lying on the ground looking transparent. He looked up at Marceline.  
"Marcy! You have to get out of here! Forget about me! Save yourself!" Shouted Simon weakly.  
"Oh how very touching and noble!" Laughed Iceen as he pulled out his ice scythe and raised it above Marceline.  
"Wait please I surrender! You can have my body completely I won't fight your influence any more. Just let Marcy go and promise not to hurt her!" Begged Simon.  
"As good as that deal sounds. The answer is no. I'm almost in complete control of your body anyway, so it doesn't matter if you give up or not. Besides I've wanted to kill Marcy every since she was a little girl. She gave you hope that allowed you to fight off my influence for hundreds of years! Now I'm going to crush your precious hope right in front of you!" Laughed Iceen as he prepared to kill Marceline.  
Suddenly Icten and Icily leaped forward swing their swords at Iceen forcing him back.  
"We're not going to let you take another life!" Shouted Iceten.  
"We're going to stop you!"shouted Icily.  
"We'll if it isn't the spirt fragments of traitorous children. I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Iceen as he turned his scythe into a couple of daggers.  
He knocked his children's swords away and rammed his swords through their chest. The children let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground clutching their wounds. Instead of blood coming out of their wounds white glowing energy came out.  
"Looks...like its the...end for us." Gaged Icten.  
"It...appears so." Said Icily weakly.  
They grabbed each others hands. They looked at everybody. The looked at Simon and Marceline.  
"We...have a gift...for both of you." Said Iceten.  
"Use it...to stop...our father." Said Icily.  
A beam of light shot out of the children and stuck Simon and Marceline. The light healed some of their wounds and a crown similar to Iceen's appeared on Simon's head. Then the children vanished in a flash of light.  
"Good riddance." Said Iceen as he turned to face Simon and Marceline.  
"You monster! What kind of creature kills their own children?! I'm going to stop you!" Shouted Simon.  
"Leave some fir me!" Shouted Marceline as she pounded her fist in her hand.  
They charged forward. Simon hit Iceen with an icy wind knocking him off balance. Marceline came in with a punch. Iceen quickly caught Marceline's fist then delivered a powerful kick into Marceline's chest sending her flying. Iceen formed an ice whip and flung it at Simon and caught him by the leg. Iceen twirled the whip around and flung Simon into a wall.  
"Ha! You two can't beat me! I'm unbeatable! You might as well just sit there I die!" Laughed Iceen.  
Simon and Marceline staggered to their feet.  
"Will never give up! As long as their still a breath in our bodies will fight you till our very last breath!" Shouted Simon.  
"Same goes for me! We're going to stop you psycho!" Shouted Marceline.  
They charged forward at Iceen.

Outside things were not looking good for everybody else. The monster fortress was swatting Jake and the Gumball Guardians about. Flame Princess charged forward at the monster. The creature shot it's arm out and grabbed her by her throat. She gaged and her flamed started dying down.  
"Time for this fire to die!" Laughed the monster as he started freezing Flame Princess.

In the fortress Finn blocked a blow from Iceen's scythe and threw a kick at the villain. Iceen caught it and lifted Finn into the air and slammed him to the ground. Iceen reached down and grabbed Finn by the throat.  
"Time to die little hero!" Laughed Iceen as he started freezing Finn.

In the subconscious Simon fired a bunch of ice balls at Iceen. The villain blocked them with an ice barrier. Marceline leaped at him from behind. Iceen quickly turned around and grabbed her and hurled her at Simon. They crashed and fell to the ground. Iceen walked over to them and picked them both up by the throat.  
"Isn't this lovely your both going to die horribly together!" Laughed Iccen as he started freezing Simon and Marceline.

In another dimension made out of light. The Cosmic Owl was sitting on a couch watching all these events transpire on a jumbo flat screen TV. He was not alone. The spirt of Leon the knight who first killed Iceen watched to.  
"We have to do something!" Declared Leon.  
"Like what?" Asked Cosmic Owl.  
"I don't know can't you like give them that magical light of hope or something?! We can't just sit around and let Iceen kill them!" Said Leon.  
The Cosmic Owl thought these words over.  
"Your right! We should help them put that icy psychopath down once and for all!" Agreed Cosmic Owl.  
He stood up and shot a golden beam of pure light into a nearby portal.  
"Thank you. I wish those heroes the best of luck." Said Leon.

The beam of light shot across space and time until it reached the land of Ooo. The monster still had Flam Princess by the throat. Flame Princess flames had died down from red to blue. Suddenly the beam of light hit her and she glowed with a golden flame making the monster scream and let go. The monster's eyes widen in fear at the now golden Flame Princess. She threw a large golden ball of flames at the monster melting a huge chunk of it's arm off. The monster roared in fury and charged forward throwing a punch. Flame Princess blocked the punch and threw a punch into the monster's face. The monster screamed in pain and staggered away.  
"It's time to melt this evil abomination!" Shouted Flame Princess.  
The tide if battle was shifting.

In the fortress Iceen had Finn by the throat and was freezing him, when the golden light stuck Finn and he escaped Iceen's grip. Iceen staggered back and looked in horror at Finn. He recognized the golden glow of hope.  
"No! No! Not that accursed light again! I will not be beaten again!" Shouted Iceen as he charged forward with his scythe.  
Finn blocked the blow and pushed Iceen back. He slashed downwards and cut Iceen's weapon in half. He then deliver a powerful punch to Iceen's face sending the villain flying backwards.  
"It's time to pay for your evil crimes you fiend!" Shouted Finn as he charged forward.  
Iceen quickly formed another ice scythe and charge forward.

In the subconscious Iceen had Simon and Marceline by their throats and was freezing them. When suddenly the golden light hit them and they escaped Iceen's grip. Iceen staggered back and formed a ice lashed out angrily with the whip at Simon. Simon formed a sword made out of golden ice and shattered the whip. Marceline charged forward and delivered a powerful punch to the villains face.  
"That was for Icten and Icily!" She shouted.  
Simon shot a golden ice ball and hit Iceen in the chest knocking the wind out of the villain. Iceen staggered back.  
"That was for what you did to me and Marcy you twisted find!" Shouted Simon.  
Iceen formed an ice scythe and charged forward.

Meanwhile the giant battle between Flam Princess and the monster were heating up. Flame Princess was just shooting one go,den flaming blast after another at the monster. Chunks of the monster just kept falling off and the monster just kept staggering back. Flame Princess formed a flaming sword and charged at the monster. The monster tried to hit her with it's claws, but Flame Princess dodged the blows and slammed her sword right through the monster's center! The monster screamed!

At that exact same time in the fortress. Finn leaped over a swipe from Iceen's scythe. He brought his sword down and sliced the villains weapon in half. He then delivered a powerful kick to the villain's chest and knocked him into his throne. Finn charged forward and ran his sword through Iceen's chest. Iceen screamed!

At that exact same time in the subconscious. Simon had just formed his own version of Icten and Icily's Icicle Spear. He and Marceline grabbed the weapon and hurled it at Iceen. The villain raised his scythe and tried to block the attack. The spear shatter the scythe and went through Iceen's chest! Iceen screamed!

When all three of those blows were struck an enormous explosion was created. When the smoke cleared the fortress monster was lying in pieces. Flame Princess laid nearby. She was back to her normal size and resting. Inside the fortress. In the throne room Ice King was back to his normal form laid out on the ground along with Finn and Marceline. All their chest were moving up and down so they were still alive.

In the light dimension Lion and Cosmic Owl watched these events.  
"It's finally over." Said Leon.  
"It seems that way." Agreed Cosmic Owl.

In the throne room Marceline and Finn started waking up. They looked and saw Ice King lying nearby. Finn and Marceline smiled at one another.  
"We did it!" They both said together.  
"Not quite." Said a voice.  
They turned around and gasped. Iceen's was standing a few feet away from them. He didn't look so good. He was covered in scars and bruises. He wasn't wearing the crown and he had an ice dagger clutched in his hands.  
"You two almost killed me, but is I whose going to have the last laugh! I'm going to kill you all take the crown and continued with my glorious plan!" Shouted Iceen as he raised his dagger and stumbled towards them.  
Suddenly a blast of cold energy hit Iceen encasing most most of his body in ice. The only part of him that wasn't frozen was his head.  
"What?! Who did this?!" Demanded Iceen as he tried to break free.  
"I did!" Shouted Ice King.  
"You did that Ice King?" Asked Finn.  
"My name is not Ice King. It is Simon Petrikov!" Declared Simon.  
"Simon!" Shouted Marceline happily.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Iceen.  
"I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Declared Simon as he grabbed the frozen villain.  
Simon beard started flapping as he shot up into the sky. Higher and higher he went until he reached the atmosphere.  
"Goodbye forever you evil fiend!" Shouted Simon as he threw Iceen in the direction of the sun.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOOOOO! It's so hot! Curse you all!" Screamed Iceen as he was dragged into the sun and killed by it's flames.  
Simon chuckled and then he felt tired. His beard stopped flapping and he started falling towards the ground. He saw a shape flying up towards him. It was Marceline. She caught the tired Simon.  
"I got you." She said.  
"Tell me...something. What I just... did was... it...awesome?" He asked.  
"It was the most awesome thing I've ever seen." Said Marecline as tears of joy trickled down her face.  
"Good." Said Simon as he passed out.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Together Again

An End to the Icy Madness  
Chapter 10 Together Again  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

It had been three days since Iceen was defeated. The land of Ooo was still healing, but other then that things were going good. The escape mental patients had been rounded up. Simon had passed out after the battle and was rushed to the Candy Kingdom hospital, where he had remained asleep. The bald spot on his head grew new hair. Marceline waited by his bed side holding one of his hands and smiling. The next day she traveled back to the ruins of the Ice Castle. She went through the ruins until she came across a room know as The Past Room. She found some of Simon's old clothes. She grabbed some black shoes, grey pants, a grey jacket, a black vest, a white undershirt, a red bow tie, and some cracked blue glasses. She had the glasses fixed and return to the hospital. On her way to Simon's room she passed all her friends who were getting their injuries healed up. They all watched her walk into Simon's room with the bundle of clothes.  
"You know this has been one crazy adventure." Said Finn.  
"Yeah it was tough, but hey we worked together and all made it through and everyone got what they wanted in the end." Said Flame Princess.  
"Your right. Hey I know this is kind of short noticed, but you want to start dating each other again?" Said Finn blushing with nervousness.  
"Yeah I would love to start dating you." Said Flame Princess as she cooled down her body temperature.  
The two leaned forward and shared a little kiss.  
"I smell love in the the air!" Laughed Jake with joy.

In Simon's hospital room Marceline put the clothes by Simon's bed and left the room to stretch her legs. When she left Simon opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet. He saw the clothes and grabbed them. He stumbled to the bathroom and closed it. He found some scissors. He carefully trimmed his beard and his hair until they were much shorter now. He then slipped on his old clothes. He heard a noise of a the hospital room door opening. He went to the bathroom door and opened. He saw Marceline standing in the room. She saw Simon and gasped. A smile appeared on her face and tears of joy poured from her eyes. Simon smiled at her and felt tears of joy pour out of his eyes. The two walked forward and embraced one another.  
"Simon! It's great to see that your truly back! I missed you so much!" Said Marceline.  
"There! There Marcy! I'm so happy to see you! You've grown so big since I last saw you! And I'm so happy to see the person my daughter has become!" Said Simon.  
"It's great to have you back father!" Said Marceline.  
The two hugged each other for several more minutes before they left the room and joined the rest of the group. Introductions were made, apologies were made, past wrongs were forgiven, old bonds were reconnected, and new bonds were forged. The heroes said goodbye to Princess Bubblegum and returned to their homes. Flame Princess said see would come see Finn for a date very soon. Finn promised to come visit Flame Princess soon. Simon went to go live with Marceline until the Ice Castle was prepared. And all throughout the land of Ooo there was love and peace.

The End.


End file.
